Maahiset (Lorelm)
Matalissa majoissaan asuvat, rauhanomaiset maahiset jäävät helposti muiden rotujen varjoon, mutta eivät suinkaan ole merkityksettömiä. Heiltä löytyy loputonta kiinnostusta ja lahjakkuutta taiteiden, tieteiden ja taikuuden saralla, mikä antaakin heille vahvan aseman kaupankäynnissä muiden kanssa. Maahisalkemistit osaavat yhdisteitä, joita muut eivät ymmärtäisi vaikka saisivatkin ne käsiinsä, ja loitsuja, joita on mahdoton jäljitellä ilman kääröjä. He puhuvat keskenään maahista, mutta opettelevat lähes aina myös vähintään yleiskieltä. Erikoisuuksia Fysiologia Reilun metrin pituiset maahiset muistuttavat fyysisesti niin kääpiöitä kuin puolituisiakin. Kääpiöiden kanssa heillä on yhteistä epätavallinen sitkeys, kestävyys ja näkyvä vankkuus, kun taas puolituisten kanssa he jakavat yleisen ruumiinrakenteen ja suipot, tarkat korvansa, mutta eivät ole aivan yhtä vikkeliä ja notkeita kuin nämä. Erikoista on myös maahisten tarkka nenä, joka yleensä lähinnä auttaa heitä alkemisissa kokeissa, mutta on joissain tapauksissa vielä vahvempi, ja hyvä hämäränäkö. Maahiset voivat elää jopa 200-vuotiaiksi. Yhteiskunta Maahiset asuvat melko tasa-arvoisissa yhteisöissä, joilla ei outoa kyllä ole lainkaan varsinaisia hallitsijoita ja jotka koostuvat enemmänkin laajalle alueelle hajaantuneista pienemmistä kylistä, jotka mielletään yhdeksi kokonaisuudeksi, kuin varsinaisista kaupungeista. Näissä maahiskunnissa yhteisistä asioista pitävät huolta monenmoiset killat, joita riittää jokaiselle elämän alalle ja ammattikunnalle. Käytännössä jokainen maahiskunnassa elävä maahinen on vähintään yhden killan jäsen ja hänellä on oikeus vaikuttaa sen asioihin äänestämällä killan johtokunnasta tai asettumalla itse ehdolle. Huomattavaa on kuitenkin, että useimmat killat pitävät oleellisena kunkin ehdokkaan omaa ammattitaitoa ja olettavat näiden jatkavan töitään johtotehtävien lomassa. Maahisilla on kaksi itsenäistä valtiota, Arcagmen ja Borne, jotka ovat löyhästi organisoituja ja toimivat maahiskuntien välisellä yhteistyöllä. Sen lisäksi maahiskuntia kuitenkin löytyy myös muualta, missä niillä on usein melko autonominen asema. Taide, tiede ja taika Maahiset ovat hyvin kiinnostuneita näistä "kolmesta viisaudesta", kuten niitä itse kutsuvat, ja myös varsin eteviä niissä. Fyysisen mahdin puuttuessa he ovat kovina aikoina joutuneet luottamaan enemmän nokkeluutensa, ja nykyaikana tämä lahjakkuus antaa heidän pärjätä talouselämässä muiden rotujen rinnalla pienestä määrästään huolimatta. On siis ymmärrettävää, että he ovat myös opetelleet yhdistämään näitä aloja parhaansa mukaan. Vaikuttavien taideteosten ja luonnontieteellisten löytöjen lisäksi heiltä on peräisin esimerkiksi musiikkiin perustuva barditaikuus, monimutkaista mekaniikkaa, lähes loitsunomaisia alkemikaalisia yhdisteitä, viime aikoina entistä enemmän niin sanottua magitekiä ja valtava määrä loitsuja joita kukaan ei edes tajunnut tarvitsevansa. Kaikkia näitä he hyödyntävät kaupankäynnissä joko epäsuorasti tai yksinkertaisesti myymällä niitä, mutta suurimmat keksinnöt he pitävät omana tietonaan. Alkuperä Monet uskovat, että maahisilla on jotain tekemistä puolituisten kanssa näiden välisten samanlaisuuksien kanssa, mutta tästä ei ole varmaa tietoa. Tiedetään, että maahiset olivat muodostaneet nykyistä muistuttavan yhteiskuntarakenteensa jo silloin, kun puolituiset olivat vielä Muinainmaan vallan alaisia, ja ensimmäiset maininnat valtiosta Pohjois-Speírcrannissa ovat vuodelta 692 uj; sitä kutsuttiin vain nimellä Beagabán, joka tarkoittaa korkeahaltioiden kielellä "pieniä mökkejä" ja tuskin oli sen oikea nimi. Jotkut ovat päätelleet, että maahiset ovat kenties yksi puolituisten alarotu, mutta aivan yhtä mahdollista on että nämä ovat aivan erillisiä rotuja ja yhtäläisyydet johtuvat jostain muusta. Uskonto Ihmisten tavoin myös maahisilta puuttuu oma suojelusjumala ja heidän palvontansa on monipuolisempaa, muttei yleensä yhtä vahvaa kuin ihmisillä. Eri killoilla on tapana palvoa omia suojelijoitaan, kuten Ikijärkeä, Sieluvasaraa, Kultasuudelmaa tai Mestarien Muusaa. Muutoksia * Low-light vision -> Darkvision 60 ft. * +1 DC for illusion spells -> Any one Spell Focus as a bonus feat * +4 dodge bonus to AC vs. giants -> +1 dodge bonus to AC per difference in size category vs. larger attackers * No bonus on attack rolls against kobolds and goblinoids Syvähiset Syvähiset ovat syrjäinen alalaji, joka asuttaa Alismaailmaa. Ulkoisesti heitä erottaa muista maahisista lähinnä kivenharmaa iho, mutta muitakin eroja toki on. Alismaailman magia vaikuttaa suosineen heitä: he ovat tavallisia maahisia huomattavasti ketterämpiä, tarkka-aistisempia ja vastustuskykyisempiä taikuudelle. Heidän mielenterveydelleen se ei kylläkään ole ollut hyväksi; vaikka syvähiset ovat täysin kykeneväisiä toimimaan yhdessä, heille on sen sijaan muodostunut vakava ja väkivaltainen ylemmyyskompleksi muita rotuja kohtaan. Heidän lukumääränsä on suhteellisen pieni, mutta heistä on silti jatkuvaa harmia pääasiassa mustahaltioille ja kääpiöille. Mielennylkijät ja muut vastaavat he ovat oppineet jättämään rauhaan... toistaiseksi. Syvähisten uskotaan saaneensa alkunsa niinä aikoina, kun maahiset vielä asuivat kumpuihin kaivetuissa tunneliverkostoissa. Ensimmäiset syvähiset lienevät jotenkin päätyneet näiden tunneleiden kautta Alismaailmaan, mihin ovat sitten jääneet syystä tai toisesta asumaan. He puhuvat maahista omalla omituisella murteellaan, mutta osaavat usein myös aliskieltä. Katso myös *Maahisten kulttuuri *Alismaailma * Lorelmin historia Category:Lorelm Category:Olennot Category:Content